Todo cambio cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: En Cybetron los Autobots se la estan pasando negras gracias a los Decepticons, pero esto cambia cuando a los primeros Vector Sigma les da un regalo muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

Ok esta es mi primera historia de Transformers y por desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hasbro y no se a quien más.

Intente escribirla en ingles (se pero no al 100%), pero los traductores no sirven de nada, pero gracias a dios ya hay un Beta para esta y si a alguien le interesa otra de mis historias para la traducción también, adelante, solo avísenme.

Y ahora espero por lo mientras disfruten con ésta.

DESDE QUE LLEGASTE A NUESTRAS VIDAS TODO CAMBIO.

Capítulo 1

Vector Sigma.

Eran sus últimos momentos y aun así con la última fuerza que le quedaba, Vector Sigma mandó llamar a el ingeniero de los Autobots: Wheeljack y éste sin pérdida de tiempo, vino a verlo.

El robot entró en la fría estructura de metal y se paró frente a una gran esfera de color dorado, cuyo brillo ya se estaba terminando.

-Sigma-Aquí estoy. ¿Querías verme? -El ingeniero se acercó a él.

-Gracias por venir Wheeljack –Su voz se oía cansada.

-Yo no podría haberme negado y mucho menos a mi creador. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Sí - Vector Sigma bajó un poco para acercarse a él- Como ya sabes y veras ya no tengo mucho tiempo de vida, pero aún así quería pedirte un favor-Wheeljack se acercó un poco más para escuchar.

- Soy todo oídos.

-Como tú sabes yo soy Vector Sigma, quien dio vida a todos ustedes y por desgracia también a los Decepticons, si hubiera sabido que ellos iban a comportarse así, nunca los habría creado.

- Vamos, no fue tu culpa, tú no sabías que esto pasaría -Jack le quería levantar el ánimo.

-Eres muy buen hijo – Vector Sigma dio un suspiro –Ahora necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, ya que es sumamente importante y al finalizar te entregaré algo para los autobots, pero en especial para Optimus Prime. 

Gracias a mi creación de los decepticons y no haberme fijado en lo que estos acabarían, Ustedes los Autobots perdieron muchas libertades, ya no podían caminar tranquilamente por las calles, ni obtener el energon necesario, cuando ellos comenzaron a ambicionar el poder y hasta ahorita Megatron ha sido el peor de todos. 

Pero tal vez mi mayor error fue haber permitido que les impidieran a tener a ustedes los Bots más unidades de batalla en sus equipos, mientras que las tropas Decepticons crecían a todo Momento, Y ustedes han sido disminuidos gracias a ellos y han perdido toda esperanza.

-Cierto millones de años han pasado, sin que nadie más llegue a nuestras tropas-murmuró el ingeniero-Sin que tú puedas crear a alguien más para nosotros.

-Lo sé Jack y es por eso que quiero remediar mi error ya que te entregaré a alguien, pero escúchame bien… Este nuevo Bot que les daré no es igual a todos los demás, ya que como ya no tengo la fuerza de antes, no pude hacer que se desarrollara o mas bien dicho que creciera por completo.. Lo que les voy a entregar es un pequeño Sparkling, tampoco será muy fuerte, pero para ustedes será más que suficiente, ya que en el caerá toda la esperanza y fe de ustedes.

-Pero, si es muy pequeño como dices quizás no pueda ...

Antes de las palabras del ingeniero de Vector Sigma lanzó una pequeña risa. 

-El crecerá, no te preocupes, pero se tardará en hacerlo… Lo único que estoy pidiendo ahora es que se lo lleves a Optimus Prime y le pidas disculpas por mi parte.

-No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas, ya te dije, no es tu culpa.

Vector Sigma ya no dijo nada más y le acercó a Wheeljack una de sus vainas de creación.

Dentro de ella el Autobot podía ver una pequeña chispa.

-Tómala –le dijo Sigma y Wheeljack metió ambas manos en la vaina y cuando las sacó, entre ellas se formó el Sparkling más bello y pequeño que había visto en toda su larga vida 

Este nuevo Bot, era un Baby Bot de ojos azules, cuerpo amarillo y muy pequeño 

- "Gracias,"-susurró el Autobot y contrajo contra si al pequeño mech que al parecer ya comenzaba a sufrir de un poco de frio.

- "Tienes que darle un nombre", dijo el creador.

- Un nombre, pero ...

-No te preocupes por eso, algo se te vendrá a la mente –Wheeljack se puso pensativo y a caminar un poco con el nuevo bebé el cual lo miraba a ratitos con sus ojitos azules o fruncía su carita y movía sus pequeños puñitos y piecitos

De repente Jack escuchó como si los pequeños motores del Baby bot zumbaran 

-Pareces una pequeña abejita, Ya está tu nombre será Bumblebee.

-Bumblebee suena bien para él, Será mejor que ya se vayan creo que hay Decepticon por aquí.

-No tengas miedo, de mi cuenta corre que este Baby Bot llegará a salvo a la sede de los Autobots y a las manos de Optimus Prime… Todos te estamos agradecidos…-Wheeljack inclino la cabeza y se despidió. 

Y sin decir más, Wheeljack guardó al pequeño ahora dormido dentro de su bodega.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

EL ATAQUE DE LOS DECEPTICONS.

Wheeljack salió de la gran estructura donde ahora Vector Sigma había sido desconectado para siempre.

-Adiós, viejo amigo y gracias -Se puso una mano en su bodega, donde llevaba al pequeño Sparkling.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, cuando de repente un grupo de Decepticons saltó a su espalda.

-Bueno, pero si se trata del ingeniero- dijo Blitzwing con ironía.

-Que ¿acaso esperabas ver a tu madre? –le respondió el Autobot.

-Danos lo que te acaba de entregar Vector Sigma, Autobot - Starscream exigió.

-Hmmm, ¿ De que están hablando? no me dio nada.

-"Eres un inútil Starscream, venir hasta aquí para nada ,-Megatron regañaba a su subordinado.

-No se deje engañar gran Megatron, - Shockwave llegó hasta su líder-Vector Sigma le ha entregado un Sparkling, una especie de bebé bot, para llevarlo a Optimus Prime. - Wheeljack, ante esas palabras se preocupó.

Se llevó ambas manos hasta su bodega, por nada del mundo iba a darles a ese pequeño, nadie iba a tomar la nueva esperanza que ellos tenían ahora y si era necesario lo protegería con su propia vida.

- Ya Veo –dijo Megatron con una sonrisa irónica y se acercó al Autobot que retrocedió.

-Estás asustado, entonces lo que dice Shockwave es verdad - Thundercraker río.

-Si es así dame ese a pequeño Sparkling para que acabe con él y podrás irte - Megatron le estiró la mano.

- ¡Nunca! -Wheeljack apretó los dientes y los vio con odio, sabía que nada bueno le podría pasar al pequeño con ellos.

-No hay necesidad de hacerse el difícil, no es laborioso que me des lo que está dentro de su bodega, Autobot.

-Sobre mi cadáver, solo así lo conseguirán –ante eso salió corriendo tratando de proteger la pequeña vida que estaba dentro de él.

- Atrápenlo! – Gritó el líder de los Decepticons y sus subordinados se fueron detrás del enemigo.

- No te preocupes, voy a proteger tu vida, - Wheeljack dijo en voz baja al pequeño Sparkling y trató de no moverse bruscamente para evitar lesionarlo.

Mientras los disparos comenzaban a caer como lluvia sobre él y a lastimarlo seriamente, pero a él no le importaba.

- ¡Alto! Blitzwing disparó a sus pies, -No puedo evitar el pensar el por qué te preocupas tanto por una vida que acaba de empezar, ni siquiera han tenido unas palabras con el nuevo Autobot.

-Me sorprende su naturaleza, fría, calculadora y manipuladora, -Wheeljack se giró a verlos con desprecio -Esta nueva vida que me entregaron representa nuestras esperanzas renacidas, una razón para vivir y seguir adelante y no descansaré hasta que se lo entregue a Optimus Prime en las manos y con vida-gritó el Ingeniero.

-¡Ese inútil Sparkling nunca llegará a las manos del miserable de Prime! –Vociferó Megatron

- ¿Quieres apostar? -Jack dijo con ironía.

- El precio por tu osadía Autobot será tu propia vida… ¡Atrápenlo!

El ataque contra Wheeljack comenzó a ser más despiadado y feroz, pero él hacia hasta lo imposible para que el pequeño Sparkling no saliera lastimado…Nunca se iba a perdonar si el llegaba a morir.

-Sí que eres terco –Dijo Thundercraker después de patearle la parte inferior del rostro y casi deshacérselo.

-Esta vida que estoy protegiendo me importa más que la mía, pero no creo que ustedes jamás comprendan el porqué –al terminar de hablar recibió una patada Starscream en la cadera, la cual le hizo barrer el suelo.

-Si así lo quieres morirás junto con él, miserable Autobot –el buscador aéreo de color rojo estaba a punto de dispararle, pero Jack se puso de pie rápido y disparó antes en el enemigo.

Wheeljack comenzó a disparar y correr para cubrirse de los ataques no porque fuera un cobarde, Sino que le importaba más la vida del Sparkling.

Thundercraker, Dirge, Astrotrain, Skywalk y Starscream lo atacaban desde el aire y el resto de los Decepticons por tierra.

- Somos muchos contra ti, es mejor que te des por vencido,-Le gritó Shockwave y le disparó nuevamente por la espalda, haciéndolo caer boca abajo en el suelo.

-"Primus, por favor no me importa mi vida, pero no permitas que a Bee le pase algo" –suplicó el bot en lo que con esfuerzos nuevamente se ponía de pie.

-Danos a ese insignificante Sparkling –Shockwave le estiró la mano.

-Te dije que nunca, esta vida es muy valiosa, además de que no soy cobarde.

Mientras discutía con su enemigo, no se fijó en un misil que le lanzó Skywalk y que le dio nuevamente en la espalda y le hizo gritar y caer al suelo.

El dolor ya era demasiado y no podía levantarse sólo se podía conformar con ver desde el suelo al enemigo que iba acercándose amenazadoramente.

Rumble recibió la orden por parte de Soundwave de producir un terremoto y hacer caer al enemigo en la parte inferior de Cybetron.

El casseticon hizo lo que se le pidió y comenzó a abrir una grieta en dirección donde Wheeljack yacía boca abajo

El suelo de acero del planeta comenzó a desquebrajarse debajo de él y antes de irse al abismo se sujetó de las orilla con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Vaya si que eres un enemigo terco- Starscream, le dijo con sarcasmo - pero no te preocupes yo te ayudaré a caer y terminare así con tu vida y la de ese estúpido Sparkling.

Megatron se acercó a su segundo al mando y se transformó en una especie de arma cybetroniana, que Starscream apunto directamente a la cara del enemigo.

-Di tus últimas palabras, ya no puedes escapar, - Starscream cargó el arma y sonrió irónicamente.

- Ustedes son verdaderamente miserables,- dijo Wheeljack y dando ya todo por perdido y pensando que le fracaso miserablemente a Vector Sigma, cerró los ojos para esperar el disparo, pero éste nunca llegó…

-Yujuuu! -Alguien gritó de repente y pateó Starscream haciéndolo caer en la grieta justamente a espaldas de Wheeljack.

-¡Decepticons, malditas escorias! Todos ustedes contra un solo Autobot! Eso es pelear si honor! –Jack alzó un poco la vista y no pudo evitar dar gracias a Primus de que sus compañeros hayan llegado en su ayuda.

Vio que Ironhide vocifera en contra de los enemigos, Sides había sido quien había pateado a Starscream.

-¿Ellos saben acaso pelear con honor? –Cliffjumper se dirigió a Hide y junto a Trailbreaker, Mirage, Inferno y Red Alert se dirigieron a atacar a los otros Decepticons.

Powerglide atacaba desde el cielo.

- ¡Jack! -Ratchet corrió en ayuda de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no nos mandaste una invitación a la fiesta? -Jazz también le ayudó a salir del agujero.

-Por qué no tuve tiempo para hacerlo,-lo acostaron suavemente en el suelo y Ratchet junto a Perceptor comenzaron a revisarlo.

Sus heridas no eran graves, pero a Ratchet le preocupa profundamente las heridas que tenia en el rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Wheeljack? -Optimus Prime se le acercó preocupado.

- En estos momentos yo no soy el importante, - respondió el ingeniero con sinceridad-, Sino lo que Vector Sigma me pidió que te entregara Prime… Ratchet por favor, saca lo que hay dentro de mi cámara –La abrió con ambas manos.

El médico de los Autobots sin, entender mucho al igual que los demás, adentro ambas manos en el interior de los paneles de su amigo para extraer lo que tenía dentro de él y al sacarlo ninguno de los Autobots que rodeaban a su compañero herido pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa e incredulidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Ribke D'Crazy : Ya te mande un PM para que veas que hacer y si hay alguna frase que no pudeas traducir tal cual, puedes cambiarla pero trata de que signifique lo mismo que la anterior.

Wolf Prime : Muchisimas gracias por tu review, Optimus también es mi Transformer Preferido ya luego le sigue Bumblebee y Wheeljack, que por cierto que feo lo pusieron en la película. Me alegro que esta historia te guste

CAPITULO 3

LA NUEVA ALEGRIA DE LOS AUTOBOTS.

-Pero esto –dijo Ratchet sin poder encontrar las palabras exactas.

-Vector Sigma me dijo que es un Sparkling, un bebé de Bot, me pidió entregárselo a Prime, que con él nuestras esperanzas estarían nuevamente de pie.

Gracias a Primus el bebé no había sufrido ningún daño y Optimus lo tomo con muchísimo cuidado y el pequeñin ni siquiera llenaba la palma de su mano.

-Jamás había visto algo tan pequeñito y tan suave –dijo Optimus y los demás se acercaron a contemplarlo –Gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso Vector Sigma -El líder no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ese bot tan chiquito se movió un poco en su mano para buscar una posición mas cómoda finalmente quedado con su pequeña popa hacia arriba.

-Será mejor que te lleves a Jack al laboratorio y lo ayudes con sus heridas –le dijo Perceptor a Ratchet – Necesita pronta atención médica.

-¡Mataré a ese mini Autobot! –Gritó Megatron y ante eso Optimus Prime sintió su chispa arder de ira y coraje ¿Cómo era posible que el estúpido de Megatron quisiera acabar con alguien tan indefenso?

-Detenlo por favor Jazz –le pasó el pequeño Sparkling a uno de sus segundos al mando y se dirigió a Megatron con todas las intenciones de matarlo.

-Yo te ayudaré Prime –Ironhide fue con él.

Y quizás Megatron sabía que se las vería todas negras con esos dos Autobots que se dirigían a él casi, casi escupiendo lumbre, así que ordenó la retirada.

-¡Te juro que algún día acabare con esa pequeña escoria, Optimus Prime! –Gritó Megatron desde el aire.

-¡Y nosotros te estaremos esperando para darte la bienvenida! –le gritó Ironhide.

Los demás Autobots ya habían acabado con sus enemigos y se acercaron al nuevo pequeñin, quien ya se había despertado y hacia un pucherito amenazando con llorar. Estaba asustado, no sabía quiénes eran esos enormes robots de ópticas azules que lo rodeaban y lo veían como la cosita más especial del mundo.

-Veo que ya se retiró Ratchet con Wheeljack –dijo Prime.

-Si y yo ayudé a Jack a subir a la ambulancia –respondió Inferno-Aunque a decir verdad no se veía nada bien, sus heridas son bastantes serias.

De repente el pequeño se soltó a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le dijo Jazz y comenzó a revisarlo por todos lados -¿Dónde está el interruptor para apagarlo?

Optimus sin más se acercó a tomar a su nuevo bebé y cargándolo con mucho cuidado, lo acurrucó cerca de su pecho y como si supiera que más hacer, lo arrulló un poco y luego le acarició suavemente su pequeña espalda, cosa que al parecer lo tranquilizó.

-Es natural que se asuste es muy pequeño aun –señaló Perceptor –aparte de que necesitará de muchísimos cuidados.

-Y lo mejor será volver a la base, ya que no tarda en hacer frió –dijo Mirage.

-De acuerdo ¡Autobots transfórmense y….

-Momento, momento –Prowl se apresuró a detener a su líder -¿Cómo piensas llevarte al pequeño?

-Es cierto, tenemos que ver que no se lastime.

-Yo puedo llevármelo en brazos y subir en Hound –opinó Cliffjumper y Sides le hacía caritas al bebé para hacerlo reír.

-Esa es una buena idea –dijo Trailbreaker.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces así se hará… Autobots vamos a casa.

Cliffjumper se subió en Hound, quien ya se había transformado y recibió al pequeño en brazos, los demás tomaron sus formas alternas y se dirigieron a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por mientras en la base Autobot, Ratchet se limpiaba las manos y veía con tristeza a Jack su mejor amigo, el cual ahora dormía profundamente sobre una de las camas.

-No estés así, Jack podrá soportarlo –Hoist le tocó los hombros al médico.

-Como odio a esos malditos Decepticons, no tenían porque lastimarlo así! –golpeó su mesa de trabajo.

-Tranquilo, podrías despertarlo.

-Jack tenía una cara muy bonita y ahora gracias a ellos…

-Se sigue viendo agradable, no te preocupes, y recuerda que él no es tan vanidoso como Sunstreaker.

-Gracias a Dios –suspiró el médico.

-¿Alguien me nombró? –Sun se asomó en ese momento en la bahía de medicina.

-Si te nombramos, sólo hacíamos comparaciones entre tú y Wheeljack –respondió Hoist.

-Ya veo, es una lástima lo que le ocurrió, pero no lo hizo por estar pensando sólo en sí, sino por salvar a alguien –el gemelo de color amarillo se sentó en una silla.

-Y yo ya quiero que llegue con ese bot tan pequeño, para llenarlo de besos –Arcee también se acercó a ellos.

Ratchet ya les había platicado del nuevo Bot que Vector Sigma les había entregado y lo pequeño que era, y como Jack puso su propia vida ante la del bebé para salvarlo de Megatron y los demás.

-No creo que tarden –Ahora Ratchet se había puesto a arreglar su bahía de medicina y los demás se prestaron a ayudarle, haciéndolo lo más callada posible para no despertar a su amigo.

-Atención –de repente se escuchó la voz de Teletran 1 –Optimus Prime viene acercándose a la base con los demás bots.

-¡Ya viene el chiquitín! –dijo Arcee y dejando lo que estaba haciendo salió corriendo seguida por los demás hacia la entrada de la base (El único que la arrebaso fue Blurr, quien también quería conocer al baby Bot)

-Hemos llegado –dijo Optimus al entrar con los demás a su vivienda y Cliffjumper bajó con cuidado de Hound –Autobots Transfórmense –les ordenó.

-A ver! –todos los que se quedaron en la base se acercaron al Minibot de color rojo y Arcee se acercó al ver al nuevo miembro –Esta divino! –El menor estaba bien dormido.

-¿Cómo se portó? –le preguntó Prime a Cliff.

-Bastante bien, se quedó dormido luego, luego –le pasó el bebe a Arcee, ya que le estaba insistiendo mucho.

-No puedo creer que haya algo más bonito que yo –dijo Sunstreaker.

-Pues velo creyendo hermano –le dijo su gemelo.

Optimus vio venir en camino a Hoist y Ratchet y al ver al segundo se preocupó, ya que su cara revelaba que realmente se sentía mal por su amigo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Wheeljack? –Cuestionó al médico a quien abrazó por los hombros y se lo llevó hasta su oficina.

-Tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar –se sentó frente a su líder –No pude reconstruirle la parte inferior del rostro.

Ratchet bajó la mirada y Optimus alcanzó a ver las lágrimas de energón que caían sobre las manos del médico.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, los Decepticons atacaron a Wheeljack, y tú ahorita has hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarlo –le tomó ambas manos.

-Si nosotros no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo no se que hubiera hecho si esos malditos hubieran matado a Jack.

-Wheeljack actuó de una manera muy valiente, se merece un premio especial, aparte de la compañía que le puede dar su mejor amigo y sobre todo ánimos.

-Creo que tienes razón Prime –se estaba poniendo de pie, cuando Hoist con un solo golpe abrió la puerta de la oficina de Prime y se veía asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Prime al verlo tan alarmado.

-Wheeljack está teniendo una pérdida grave de energón, Perceptor está haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvarlo.

-Jack! –Ratchet salió corriendo hacia la bahía de medicina y detrás de él, pisándole los talones iban Hoist y Optimus Prime.

Al entrar en la enfermería que Perceptor hacia hasta lo imposible por parar el flujo de energón, que salía desde la cadera del ingeniero y que había ahí muchos curiosos y que ahora Blurr tenía consigo al bebé.

Ratchet revisó primero a su amigo y luego gritó ordenes.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –Prime quería informaciones.

-Estábamos cuidando al bebé (más bien se peleaban por cargarlo) cuando de repente escuchamos como si Jack se quejará –Bluestreak era el que explicaba todo, así que entramos a ver, pensamos que no era nada, hasta que Perce le dijo a Hoist que fuera de inmediato por Ratchet, ya que Jack estaba perdiendo energón.

-Entiendo –Prime se giró a ver la cama donde el ingeniero yacía acostado y rodeado por Ratchet, Perceptor y Hoist.

-Pásame ese tuvo, rápido –le pidió el médico al Perceptor –tenemos que hacerle otra transfusión y lograrle cerrar esta herida.

-Bien gracias –estaba a punto de introducirle el tubo dentro de la cadera, cuando a la maquina que estaba conectado comenzó a hacer un ruido muy extraño.

Ratchet bastante asustado y sin decir nada comenzó a revisar a su amigo, cambiando todos los tubos que tenía de lado.

¡NO TE ATREVAS JACK, NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME! –gritó el médico sacudiendo a su amigo con desesperación y sus ojos se veían cristalizados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


End file.
